Shadow Vespid
This was once a featured article! '' The '''Shadow Vespid' is the protector of the shadow shards and a boss in Monkey Quest. It is the final boss of the Guardian Knights questline. This buzzing beast can deal lots of damage, so make sure to use your Guardian Mace. Guardian Knights hate Vespids (as well as every other Shadow Monster). Appearence The Shadow Vespid is supposed to resemble a wasp-like creature. It has shadow spikes over his head, typical for a shadow monster. It has a set of piercing blue eyes, also typical for a shadow beast. The Shadow Vespid possesses a large set of wings and giant bug-like arms. It also has a large and deadly stinger, showing its resemblence to a wasp. Quest Appearences * Boom Boom Boom * Guardian Hero Unlike other bosses, the Shadow Vespid can be fought twice, in two different locations. One location is in the Knight's Gate, in the quest Boom Boom Boom where Crackle Knuckle sends you to fight the boss for the first time. You end up weakening it, and it flees. You fight it again in The Hive, located in the Shard Cavern, in the quest Guardian Hero, where you actually defeat the boss this time. History The Shadow Vespids were sealed away underground, along with the Guardian Knights. Once the Guardian Knights were released, the Vespids were supposedly released, according to the trailer, although you never seem to encounter them. The Guardian Knights seemed to despise one Shadow Vespid that resided in its own lair in the Shard Cavern and protected the shadow shards in that area. It is unknown what happened to the other Shadow Vespids that used to roam the Knight's Gate. Abilities The Shadow Vespid possesses many abilities in its boss fights. It relies on multiple shadow shards in the lair to heal it. There are multiple spawners in the boss fight that will spawn normal monsters. While monsters are spawning, the Shadow Vespid will remain in the background, waiting for a moment to strike. Once the spawners are defeated, the Vespid will enter the battle. The Vespid has a strong stinger that can deal immense damage and poison the target. It can also shoot out poison or release a set of shards. Tips & Hints Tips and Hints From a Guardian Knight #The annoying thing about the Shadow Vespid is that it has Healing Crystals that constantly heal the Vespid back to full Health. Destroy these crystals as fast as possible. #Equip potions that instanly heal or Rejuvination Potions (if you have the NickCash to do so). It's best to equip healing items to a Hot Key so you can heal fast. Those potions are useful for recovering poison damage that the Vespid delivers - or, if you have progressed that far, the Healing Staff from the Ootu Mystics. #It's not just the Vespid that lurks in the boss room; it's also accompanied by many other treacherous beasts. While they aren't as dangerous as the Vespid, it's often very useful to kill them before or while destroying the crystals mentioned above (at number 1). #When the Vespid comes close (to attack you with its poisonous stinger) attack it with your Guardian Crest and then hit it as many times as you can with your Guardian Mace! Again, make sure to destroy the Healing Crystals before you stun it, so it cannot heal from the damage you deal out. #An easy way to get the Vespid to get near you when you want to attack it is by going to the spots where the Healing Crystals used to be. The Shadow Vespid will come to this spot and will try to sting you. Jump out of the way - but keep your cool, you don't want to fall down and lose precious time - and simply attack it as explained at number 4. #After you're done beating the Vespid for the first time (if it is the quest), not only will you become a new Knight... you will also earn the very rare Vespid Wings for defeating this menace! (Not possible anymore, as Vespid Wings were a limited time item from the Guardian Knight Event.) Above may be tips from a general Guardian Knight, but below are tips from Guardian Knight Commander Honcho right from monkeyquest.com! Honcho's Vespid Battling Tips 1. Find a group of monkeys! Team up with other courageous knights to take on this menace. 2. Take out the spawners first! Getting rid of the spawners and then the monsters quickly cuts on extra threats, so you can focus on the main Shadow. 3. Distract the Vespid by being in a group! Make sure the highest level monkey distracts the Vespid so you can heal, stun him, or take out the Spawners, Shadows, or Shadow Shards. 4. Stun the vespid with the Crest Relic! It is the Vespids' weakness so stun him to heal, distract him, or unleash very strong damage with your best weaponry you have!" Good luck, Cadets and New Knights in Training! Will you save Ook from this ancient evil? Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Featured Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vespids Category:The Hive Category:Crossroads Category:Knight’s Gate Category:Shard Cavern